


Amore oltre le regole

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Aliens [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drabble, F/M, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble what if sulla BenxGwen in un'ottica insolita.





	Amore oltre le regole

Amore oltre le regole

Ben strinse a sé il corpo mutato della cugina. La sua pelle umana faceva contrasto con quella aliena nero-blu, leggermente violacea ai bordi, di Gwen. I capelli di pura energia di lei fluttuavano, ondeggiando. Il corpo della giovane emanava magia. Socchiuse le labbra e sorrise, i suoi occhi bianchi brillanti illuminavano la stanza da letto davanti a sé, ogni tanto mandando dei lampi rosa chiaro.

Ben le passò un braccio sopra il ventre piatto, mentre con l’altro continuava a stringerla sotto i seni nudi. Socchiuse gli occhi e le leccò la spalla, sentendo un sapore aspro in bocca.

Gwen rise.

                            

[100].

 


End file.
